When I Dream, I Dream in Color
by Twistedloveaffair69
Summary: What if Bella fell in love with Jacob in New Moon but Jacob only saw her as a friend? What if Jacob was two years older than Bella and thought of her as a child? If the situation was reversed what would happen?
**When I Dream, I Dream in Color**

 **Summary: What if Bella fell in love with Jacob in New Moon but Jacob only saw her as a friend? What if Jacob was two years older than Bella and thought of her as a child? If the situation was reversed what would happen?**

 **Chapter One: Damn you Patti La Belle!**

 _"But if your boyfriend, out of nowhere and with no advance warning whatsoever, dumps you for no apparent reason, is it really about you? Or is it all him?"_  
 _― Susane Colasanti, Take Me There_

* * *

"You can go on with your life without any more interference from me. It'll be as if I'd never existed,"

Her knees started to shake and she could hear the blood pounding behind her ears. His voice sounded farther away.

This couldn't be happening.

He smiled gently.

"Don't worry. You're human - your memory is no more than a sieve. Time heals all wounds for your kind."

"And your memories?" she asked, fighting tears.

"Well-" he hesitated for a second. "I won't forget. But my kind…we're easily distracted."

He smiled but it didn't touch his eyes.

She took a step forward and he took a step back.

"That's everything, I suppose. We won't bother you again."

"Alice isn't coming back?" she asked, in disbelief.

He shook his head slowly.

"No. they're all gone. I stayed behind to tell you goodbye."

"She's gone?"

"She wanted to say goodbye but I convinced her that a clean break would be better for you."

"How could you do that?" she asked, a single tear falling from my face.

"It's for the best. A long drawn out goodbye would have just made this harder."

She tried to breathe normally but she could tell she was close to hyperventilating. She'd just lost her boyfriend and her best friend all at once.

"Goodbye, Bella," he said in the same quiet, voice.

"Wait!" She choked out, reaching for him. "Can't we still be friends? You guys can call. We can write to each other. _Anything_. This can't be the end."

Edward reached for her and for a second she thought he was going to hug her. But his cold hands locked around her wrists and pinned them to her sides. He leaned down and pressed his lips lightly to her forehead. My vision blurred and I closed my eyes struggling not to break down in front of him.

"Goodbye, Edward," she whispered, struggling to keep her voice even. "I'll never forget you."

Edward trembled, hesitating for the barest second before he pulled away from her.

"Take care of yourself," he breathed.

"I love you," she said, and, when she blinked, he was gone

She stood there for a minute with shaky legs, unsure what to do with herself.

She turned to go home and then froze.

 _Charlie_

Charlie would want to know what happened.

She didn't want to talk about it.

She didn't want to think about it.

She wanted…she wanted this to all be a bad dream.

She turned away from her house and walked slowly to her truck, her hands shaking. Fumbling with her keys, she finally managed to unlock the door and slide in to the driver's seat.

Then she realized that she had nowhere to go. Her home away from home had been abandoned…just like her.

"No," she whispered under her breath and then, unable to take anymore, she slapped her hand against the steering wheel, "No, No, No."

She could feel her breath hitch and she told herself not to cry.

Finally, she started her car and just started driving with no destination in mind. She drove around town for what felt like hours and turned on her radio, trying not to think.

" _He's out of my life. He's out of my life. He's out of my life. And I don't know whether to laugh or cry. I don't know whether to live or die. And it cuts like a knife…he's out of my life."_

She slammed her foot on the break and stopped in the middle of the road. Cars honked their horns behind her but she ignored them as she turned off her truck.

"Damn you, Patti Labelle," she mumbled, as she fnally broke. "Damn you,"

She started clawing at her rradio, trying to pull it out but it was no use.

She eventually gave up and laid her head on her steering wheel as people drove by her, honking their horns and screaming obscenities but too exhausted to move.

"Do you need any help, Ma'am?" a husky voice drawled and she lifted her head.

"Can you rewind time to before my boyfriend decided to break up with me and move?" she asked, not looking at him.

"No," he said, simply.

"Then I don't need your help," she said, and laid her head back down.

"Okay, but If you don't move, I'm going to have tow your truck, honey," he calmly replied.

"Do what you have to do," she stated, refusing to look at him.

"Okay," he said and then she felt her door open.

"Hey, what are you doing?" she growled, as he pulled her out of her truck.

"I'm doing what I have to do," he said and she raised her hand to strike him.

"Let me go!" she exclaimed and he caught her wrist.

"Calm down, Bells."

She froze and finally looked at him. She stared up-impossibly high it seemed- to see his face. The cheekbones were sharper, his jaw squared off and roundness of his youth gone. His long, raven-black hair was pulled into a ponytail at the nape of his neck.

But she would recognize those dark brown eyes anywhere.

He was wearing a dark blue coveralls with a Sam's Auto patch on his left and a rectangular name patch, that was covered with stains, and his sleeves were rolled up to show off the muscles and russet skin of his arms.

"Jacob," she questioned and a smile stretched across his face.

"Surprise," he joked, letting go of her wrist and stepping back.

"You're back," she mumbled and he nodded, arms wide open.

"Nice to see you again, honey," he said and she threw herself at him.

He caught her, wrapping his arms around her, as she cried into his chest.

"Edward's gone, he left me. I don't know what to do," she cried and he patted her head.

"It'll be okay, Bella," he reassured her. "I'm here now."

 _A bright light in a dark sea of misery_

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, I'll admit it. I'm nuts! I went to sleep yesterday, listening to Patti La Belle, and dreamed this. Twilight haunts my dreams...well, Jacob does anyway.**

 **Updating other stories soon. Love you all, bye!**


End file.
